Lost Memories
by Aki Rei
Summary: Gojyo is tired of his 'routine' life but everything will change...
1. Default Chapter

Lost Memories

Prologue

Day in, day out everything is still the same. I've already lost count of the months, _years _we've been traveling and doing the 'routine'. Routine as in – waking up and finding out we're still alive, getting on the road to find numerous assassins here and there, bickering with the saru, having a brief rest, going to sleep… Then I start the whole thing all over again the instant I wake up to face a new day. New day?! New day my ass.

How can you call it a new day when you do everything exactly the same way you do everything yesterday and the day before that and the day before… Oh, well you get the picture. My point is, it's getting old. Fast. I'm bored and quite tired with the way things are going. If I pondered about the situation hard enough, and I already did, I realized that the whole journey had been pointless, _so far. _

Sure we eliminated some 'bad' guys, which if you think about it hard enough, have nothing to do with us really. They're just idiots who had been used by some mighty woman called Gyokumen Koushu. Now _that is one woman worth defeating. A real pain in the ass. She sends these thousands upon thousands of poor youkais to get rid of us. _

Well of course she has the power to do so, because she's queen and all that crap. But queens _and kings_ for that matter should have some concern and responsibility over their subjects. But this hag queen have no concern whatsoever for her men. She knew perfectly well that numbers don't matter. Not with us anyway. But as I was talking about earlier, she dispatches her men to their respective deaths. And for what? To retrieve the buozo's sutra? Come on.

They die without meaning. They sacrifice themselves for a self centered bitch who wants to take over the world. And that's sad. Very sad. So now, the journey so far had been fruitless. No big pins down so far, the Gyumao revival test is still on going… Yup. Still hopelessly fruitless.

I sigh as I looked absently at the setting sun._ Another boring day to its end. I thought vaguely as I smelled the glorious smoke coming from the buozo's cigarette at the passenger seat. Instinctively, I reach for my own pack, realizing that I haven't smoked for about an hour and a half now, when I heard growling noises beside me. _

"Ne? Sanzo hara hetta."  I told you nothing ever changes around here. Goku and his ever present growling stomach. Actually, when we were just getting acquainted here at the back seat, his growling noises always scared the hell out of me. I always thought that 'something' gruesome has infiltrated out the jeep only for me to find out that Goku's feeding time is well overdue. Now even when his stomach growls I don't even flinch. Got the sound of his stomach by heart now.

"Urusai." Now, now. What do we have here? The buozo just confirmed that everything around here is a routine. You see, when Goku says 'hara hetta', Sanzo says 'Urusai'… well now that we're at the subject, Sanzo replies 'Urusai' at every word that comes out of Goku's mouth. If that isn't routine then what the hell is it?!

I opened my mouth to chip in to all this routine madness when Hakkai stepped on the brakes so hard, me and Goku were almost thrown out of the jeep.

"Hakkai, what do you think you're doing?!" I ask indignantly as I rubbed at the sore spot in my elbow that I obviously rammed into Sanzo's seat. Instead of answering me, Hakkai jumped out of his seat and landed on the ground in a fighting stance. Sanzo did the same and so did Goku. I looked up just in time to see three powerful-looking youkais bearing down on an innocent kid civilian.

I leapt up to join the fun when all hell breaks loose. Sanzo starts firing but fate wasn't on our side this day I suppose because Sanzo kept missing. It's either Sanzo's getting rusty or the youkais are a tad better than the rest we've met so far. I would bet all my money on me that it's the latter one. Sanzo is a damn well fighter and you know it. Goku calls for his nyoibo and bears down on one particular youkai and started fighting. 

Well, Goku too seems to be having quite a challenge. From latter observations, I learned that Goku finishes an enemy in about one minute flat. If it's a stronger opponent than usual, about two. Now he's taking three and he's about landed about just one blow so far. Creepy.

I got my weapon out and started attacking one of them as well. I wonder briefly if these youkais have any relation to Kougaiji whatsoever. All of them had wine colored hair (not necessarily real though, if you ask me it looks like they had a hair-color job) and their clothing was more or less Kougaiji like. One of them had tight fitting black shirt and white jeans and three piercings in one ear. The other two are more Kougaiji-like with open jackets and the jeans. They had numerous bangles in their hands as well as ear piercings. Hmmm… They couldn't be his brothers… I don't think that Gyumao was _that_ popular with the ladies and I don't think Rasetsu-Nyo had the guts _and the time to fool around Gyumao's back. Hence the conclusion that these three are Kougaiji groupies. Strong groupies that is._

My shaku jou clashed with the youkai's sword and we fought intensely from then on. The only thing I was aware of was the clang and the cling of metal against metal. Being the talkative person that I am, besides Goku of course, I started a conversation with the youkai I was fighting.

"So Kougaiji sent you?" I ask casually as he dodged Hakkai's ki ball. I took the chance of him being distracted to hurl my shaku jou at him. Because of fast reflexes, he evaded it again.

"None of your business." He said grunting as he swung his heavy sword at me.

"You're killing me here and it's none of my business?" I asked irately as I dodged a stray bullet of Sanzo's.

"I told you, it's none of your damn business!" He raged as I successfully managed to cut his arm with the moon shaped end of my weapon.   

"Hmmm… Since you won't answer me, I'll conclude that Kougaiji did indeed order you to be here." I said hoping he'll be distracted. He just snarled and thrust his sword hitting me squarely in the shoulder. _Ahh.. So who's distracted? I asked myself irritatedly._

He loomed above me, a smirk adorning his ugly face. He raised his sword to give me one last fatal blow when I rolled to my side, adeptly evading the blow in the nick of time. _I may be wounded but I'm not invalid dammit_!! I smirk at him as I stood up and vaguely noted that his other two companions are gone courtesy of the joint effort of Hakkai, Goku and Sanzo. Wanting payback for his arrogance earlier on…

"You know… Even if Kougaiji ordered you to kill us, you don't have to steal his style you know!!!" I think I made him mad because he restlessly thrust his sword at me causing me to only block, (he was unrelenting!!) and stepping back as he went along attacking like crazy.

"Gojyo!!! Look out!!!" I hear Hakkai yell after me. _What's he so worried about? I had this all under control…… I was just asking myself that when I noticed that we are at the edge of a cliff. The youkai was still gaining on me and I had no other choice but to step back… I thought I was a goner for sure when Hakkai's ki ball came into view and rammed into the youkai… Unfortunately the youkai rammed into me and we both fell into the steep, super tall cliff._

I yelled, _I know I yelled, and I even tried to use my weapon to hurl the chain of my weapon to snag something but… I failed… And I continued to fall…_

"Gojyo!!!" I heard Goku and Hakkai scream before I fell into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is he?!" Hakkai asks worriedly as he and Sanzo and Goku raced down the cliff to search for Gojyo's body. They had watched in horror as Gojyo fell… He would have been dead if it weren't for the bush of plants that softened his fall. His limp body had rolled over the side and fell into the sea. 

"Are you sure he fell over here?" Sanzo asks as his eyes continued to roam the sea searching for Gojyo's body.

"Positive." Hakkai asks as his voice broke. Several thoughts ran through his mind. They really must find him now or he might drown. Gojyo couldn't swim after all, and besides he was unconscious. Another was that this was his entire fault. If he had analyzed the situation first, then he wouldn't have launched that ki ball in that angle. This was all his fault.   

"Hey, look at this!!!" Goku yelled from his place. Sanzo and Hakkai raced to where Goku stood below the bush of plants that saved Gojyo's life. A large expanse of a rock wall stood. In it the words: "Surrender the Evil Sutra or your friend dies." Were painted in blood red, looping letters.

t.b.c

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I wrote this completely on a whim. I just watched the season 1 ender of Saiyuki and well, I was inspired to write. Actually this was supposed to be Sanzo's POV but hey when I reread it, it sounds like Gojyo!! Oh well, tell me what you guys think!! *grins* 


	2. one

Chapter 1 

"What do I do now?" The youkai that was forcefully copying Kougaiji's style asked himself as he looked annoyingly at his unconscious charge with the mop of blood red hair. 

He had been thrilled by the fact that he had survived the Sanzo-ikkou unscathed _and_ had ended up with a hostage. He had been so sure that his Excellency, the hag queen herself would be so pleased with him and his handiwork. But when he showed up in her throne room… The youkai suddenly shook his head disgustingly at the memory.

The hag queen, more known as Gyokumen Koushu, had been so angry with him that she began to froth bubbles at the mouth. Well, okay she didn't froth bubbles but she was so rabid looking that he was painfully reminded of a dog.

 So anyway, there he was pompous and looking very pleased with himself when he strolled casually in the throne room.

_"Where is the sutra?" Her majesty asked him without further ado._

_"I failed to retrieve the sutra but…" He answered smoothly but was cut short when the hag queen rose from her throne and looked down on him loathingly._

_"Then what purpose do you have here?" She asked bitingly. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut short again, this time by a thrown object by Gyokumen Koushu, nearly hitting him between his eyes._

_"I don't attend to anything that's unimportant!! I don't associate with you to have friendly chats!! I need results!!!" She sputtered angrily as she sank down on her throne heavily. Having spent her energy at ranting, she settled at glaring at the offending sight that was him._

_"But your majesty… I did bring someone in…" He stuttered quickly, as he eagerly dragged the unconscious form of the kappa inside the room. The hag queen squinted and tried to figure out who he had brought in. _

_"Sanzo?"_ She asked curiously. The youkai shook his head, the proud smile he had earlier forming on his lips.__

_"I believe his name is Gojyo. He's a member of the Sanzo-ikkou." He replied smoothly as he took a bow. Unfortunately for him, the hag queen took that time to throw another temper tantrum and threw another object, which happened to be her shoe, and hit him at the top of his head while he was bowing._

_"Your majesty?"__ He asked her confused._

_"Fool!!! What use is he? I need the sutra or_ Sanzo!!"__

_"But we could use him as hosta…" _

_"Enough!!! Get out!! Get out!! OUT!!!" Gyokumen Koushu screamed at the top of her lungs as she threw various objects from within her reach. The poor youkai darted out from the throne room as fast as he can while dragging the unconscious kappa with him._

The youkai scratched his head as he plopped down beside the lying form and started talking conversationally, as if his 'companion' could hear him.

"So what do I do with you now?" He asked Gojyo as he noted that the trickle of blood from his temple had finally stopped flowing. 

"Well, perhaps I should kill you now… Who knows what you might do to me when you awaken." He said with a flourish as he took out a spare knife from his back pocket. He looked down at the kappa and tapped his cheek.

"Yes, I should definitely kill you. After all, if you were just serious with the fight, I could have never won." He stood up, smoothed his pants and smirked.

"So adios, amigo." He said as he raised the knife. With a deep, calming breath he struck the knife down…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say Hakkai was frantic with worry at Gojyo's disappearance was a major understatement. His hair was tousled, with him running his fingers through it again and again as he tried to think rationally and his monocle was thrown aside to grant him better access to his forehead as he smacked it from time to time.

"Hakkai don't fret." Sanzo said calmly as he lit a cigarette. His tenth one in the hour.

"Yeah. You know the ero kappa's strong. He won't be easy to ki… I mean defeat." Goku said carefully. He had already alerted Hakkai a couple of times… When he used the words 'kill' or 'die'. Even the dense saru was able to recognize that Hakkai's worry was way over than it should be for a friend. Maybe something is going on.

"I know he's strong! But what if he's immobile? Unconscious? Surely he won't be able to…"

"Hakkai, that's enough! Worrying your butt out isn't going to help him." Sanzo said angrily as he threw his cigarette down with a growl. Hearing Hakkai moan and groan with apprehension for an hour straight was getting on his nerves. Even the saru who is always lively at any given situation was bent out of shape and quiet, all because of Gojyo's disappearance and was intensified more so because of Hakkai's continued rant.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" Hakkai trailed off as he looked at his feet. Sanzo grunted.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it."

"I know." They lapsed in silence, nothing left to say anymore.

"Ne? Don't you think we should rescue Gojyo?" Goku asked them after awhile. He sat cross legged on the ground, looking at them sadly. Sanzo snorted.

"We will, after Hakkai stops crying." Hakkai looked at Sanzo as if he grew another head. Was it just him or Sanzo tried a stab at humor?

"I'm not crying." He said just as stubbornly. Goku looked at the both of them curiously.

"Ne? Are you joking around?" 

"Those youkais are probably sent assassin of that bitch Gyokumen Koushu." Sanzo said, completely ignoring the saru's innocent question.

"Do you suppose they brought him in the castle?" Hakkai asked, trying his best not to worry. He really should spend all his remaining efforts in rescuing Gojyo. After all, the bouzo is right, fretting wouldn't do anything.

"Probably. Small fries like him would like to boast their conquest."

"I see."

"So it's Houtou castle then?"

"Yeah." 

"Yey!! Operation rescue Gojyo begins!!" Goku clapped and cheered after a moment's silence from his place on the ground. Sanzo hit him with his harisen.

"Baka saru!"

"Che." Hakkai laughed lightly for the first time since Gojyo's disappearance. He was thinking that anything's possible with this lot. They would probably recover Gojyo in no time. He smiled again as he watched the two settle down.

"So who's up for planning?" He asked them happily as he sat down with Goku and started hatching a plan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the fuck…?!" The youkai yelled angrily as his sword hand was roughly pulled away from its destination. He looked up, ready to snap at the one who caused the untimely delay. He bared his teeth only to cower in fear when he realized who the man was.

"Kou-Kougaiji sama!!" The youkai sputtered incomprehensibly as he ducked to the floor in the lowest bowing position.

"How did you bring him here?" The demon price asked his subject as he realized that the lying form was no other than Gojyo, brother of his own loyal Dokugakuji.

"I… I…" The youkai can only stammer. He was in awe at the presence of his idol, the prince himself, Kougaiji-sama. The prince snorted in disgust. Unlike his pompous step mother, he hated being fawned upon. He was just as normal as everybody else. Why the special treatment?

"No matter." He cut in, barely suppressing his irritation at the said youkai. He bent down and picked the unconscious form of the kappa and swung him to his shoulders.

"I'll take care of this. Carry on." Kougaiji ordered the youkai as he walked away, leaving the said subject staring back at him in wonder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yaone! Yaone!" The prince called out as he entered a room in the palace where he and his comrades always meet. The curvaceous youkai appeared immediately with his sister in tow.

"Yes, Kougaiji-sama?" She asked politely, while wondering inside what the hurry was all about.

"Treat him." He said shortly after he heaved his burden on a nearby table. Yaone and Lilin bounded to the table to inspect who their master had brought.

"It's the ero kappa!!" Lilin exclaimed, thoroughly surprised.

"Did you defeat him, master?" Yaone asked. Kougaiji shook his head.

"No, he was brought in by some men of Gyokumen Koushu." He said rather unbelievably. He had not still figured out how that youkai beat the kappa. Gojyo was a strong fighter. He's a match in strength with Doku, maybe even more. How can a simpleton brought him here?

"But why?" Yaone asked. Just like him, she had a hard time believing that Gojyo was caught as easily as this.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. Just then Doku made his entrance.

"What's up prince?" He asked gaily as he looked at his comrades. He had not yet noticed that half youkai lying on the table. Instead of answering, Kougaiji coughed while Yaone busied herself with tending Gojyo's wounds. Lilin who was as dense as ever said;

"Your brother's caught by mother's men." Doku's jaw dropped and literally flew to where Yaone is. He inspected the man and when sure that it was indeed his brother turned to the prince.

"How?" He asked dumbly.

"I don't know myself. He was lucky I came just in time. The youkai who caught him was about to kill him." The prince said.

"Ughhh…. My aching head…" Someone said as he cut through their thoughts. They looked in Yaone's direction to see the kappa trying to sit up. Doku was at his side immediately.

"Oi, what happened to you?" He asked his brother, letting himself worry for once.

"I don't know." Was all the reply he got from the still drowsy kappa.

"You don't know? Gojyo, you almost got yourself killed!!" He said urgently.

"Gojyo? Who's Gojyo?" He asked dumbly, his eyes crossing. After so much effort the kappa collapsed, asleep once again.

Kougaiji, Yaone and Doku looked at each other. Could it be…?

"Has he got amnesia?" Lilin asked the three older companions innocently.

t.b.c.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
